The Greatest Student Council
by Technotonic
Summary: When Sawada Tsunayoshi arrives at the world's greatest high school, he meets some strange, colorful people known as the Vongola Student Council. Contains Decimo, Primo, Arcobaleno, Varia, and Millefiore characters. AU
1. The World's Greatest High School

**Title:** The Greatest Student Council

**Summary: **When Sawada Tsunayoshi arrives at the world's greatest high school, he meets some strange, colorful people known as the Vongola Student Council. Contains Decimo, Primo, Arcobaleno, Varia, and Millefiore characters. AU

**Pairings:** R27, G27, X27, 10027 and various others

**Rating: **T (Just in case)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the great KHR—the awesomeness that belongs to Amano Akira-sensei. If I did, it would've been a yaoi.

**Author's Note:** I suddenly had this idea after a dream in my version of KHR high school. I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors which I do my best to avoid. There are a few points I want to clarify:

1. Millefiore characters shall come in later chapters (if there are any later chapters…) because the only Funeral Wreath I like is Byakuran. :P

2. Decimo Generation is around fifteen with Kyoya and Ryohei as sixteen year olds. The Arcobaleno are a year older, and the Primo Generation is all eighteen.

3. Some of the relations will be altered to suit my needs as this fanfiction's author. Also, they might be kinda OOC (ex: Tsuna's extremely book-smart). But oh well. It's AU, after all.

4. I'm not sure who Tsuna will be with in the end (cuz my dream was cut off in the middle and only resumed for an estimated five minutes before I woke up again). Give me a review on who you think Tsuna should be with. Or better, maybe I should make a poll (if I can figure that out…).

5. Ciao-Ciao!

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

_~The World's Greatest High School~_

By: Technotonic

* * *

><p><strong>Vongola Private Academy<strong>

Vongola Private Academy, often abbreviated as VPA, is an all-boys residential school serving a thousand exceptionally gifted, high school students. Founded in the 1700s by the first head of the Vongola famiglia, VPA is often followed by its well-known title and nickname, "the world's greatest high school".

With endowments over twenty-five billion, VPA is able to educate its students with a highly distinguished faculty, including Nobel Prize winners, Koenig, Innocenti, and Geppetto Lorenzini. All students are required to pass the VPA Entrance Exam and go through extensive interviews with both alumni and teachers. Only the best out of the best are accepted, and every year, only 350 students from around the world make it into the prestigious VPA.

Although a high percentage of VPA's students come from wealthy, distinguished families, VPA does not discriminate anyone because of their economic status. Every year, the school offers a scholarship to such students to cover tuition, boarding, and daily fees. However, scholarship students must also pass another test, the VPA Scholars Exam, in order to gain these benefits.

VPA highly prioritizes and is proud of its sophisticated technology that has been developed by some of the world's greatest scientists. Thus, in order to graduate, all students must attend a special course to develop and study the latest technology of VPA—"flames" and the Box Weapons. However, parent's consent is needed in order to proceed.

The school is located in one of the finest regions in the world on a famous, resort isle named Namimori Island. The facilities are top notch and are spread throughout the 627 acre campus. Rooms of dormitories are spacious and designed with style and comfort in mind. Every student shares a dorm with a roommate but will have separate bedrooms. These bedrooms will be renovated to suit the particular needs of the new roomer.

_Note:_ Students cannot change their dorms or roommate and will have to get along as best as they can.

Lastly, VPA has a special tradition of establishing four student councils for the different year groups that ultimately make up the renowned Vongola Student Council. First year student councils are often called the Decimo and the Varia. First year students may fall into either, and each council is responsible for 150 freshmen. This is to ensure that the student councils can get enough experience before taking the responsibility of their 350 classmates. Second year students fall into the Arcobaleno group and are led by the Arcobaleno Student Council. The third group is the Primo who are headed by the senior student council—the Primo Student Council.

**Uniforms**

The standard uniform for VPA, which includes a black blazer and pants with the VPA insignia engraved on with a student's respective "flame" color, is mandatory during school hours. Ties are optional. On the blazer's collar is a roman numeral which would reflect the year and group the student belongs to:

-First Year/Decimo: Right collar, Silver Roman Numeral

-First Year/Varia: Left Collar, Silver Roman Numeral

-Second Year/Arcobaleno: Left collar, Gold Roman Numeral

-Third Year/Primo: Right collar, Gold Roman Numeral

**Dormitories**

There are a total of seven dorms; all are named and sorted by "flame" attributes of each student. Each dorm has three floors with the third floor reserved for seniors, second floor to juniors, and so on.

_Sky Dorms_

_Storm Dorms_

_Rain Dorms_

_Sun Dorms_

_Cloud Dorms_

_Thunder Dorms_

_Mist Dorms_

Each dorm has three main rooms, two bedrooms for two students and a lounge area. In addition, all dorms have at least one bathroom. Those who pay for the additional fees are permitted to suite-versions of the standard dorms. Also, at the dorm lobby, there are convenience stores and boutiques that are able to provide students with everyday necessities. However, there is always the possibility of going into Namimori town, but only with permission from the Dorm President and Monitor.

_Note:_ Once again, students are not allowed to switch their roommates even if trouble persists. However, guidance from counselors may be implemented if necessary.

***27***

_And all that was just page one?_ Tsuna thought as he sweat dropped at the massive brochure of Vongola Private Academy, the "World's Greatest High School". He let the packet drop from his sweaty hands—from nervousness—before banging his head against the desk. He should of known—no, he _knew_—that this was the elaborate scheme of one tutor extraordinaire, Reborn.

***27***

It had all started after Tsuna walked home from school with the results of the National High School Entrance Exam, and needless to say, he was ranked number one in Japan. Happily, he bounced to the local pastry shop to buy himself some sweets and hopefully meet up with his crush, Sasagawa Kyoko. Instead, to his horror, he was found by Reborn and his childish stalker, Miura Haru.

He turned instantly to run but was caught by the collar, dangling freely at the mercy of the world's greatest sadist. Reborn eyed his test paper with curiosity before snatching it away. Tsuna was plopped to the ground carelessly with Haru right behind him.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru squealed before having the average, fangirl reverie. "Haru's also gotten her test results! Haru will be going to Midori!"

The boy's eyes widen. He never thought Haru was the intellectual, graceful type of girl that Midori Academy for Young Girls always produced. "M-Midori Academy ? The "super elite" school? A-are you sure?"

"Of course, since it's super close to Vongola Private Academy!" She suddenly clung to her crush's arm, "That way, Tsuna-san and Haru can still meet during the weekends! We'll be together, forever! Fantastic~"

However, her crush fought the urge to face palm. He looked uneasily at Reborn who surprisingly had not spoken even a word. This took a toll on Tsuna's fragile mental state, and the young boy gulped before looking back down.

"V-vongola Private Academy?" He looked back up expectantly, "I don't think I can compete in the best high school in the world. It is_ Reborn's _school."

Reborn only raised one delicate eyebrow, still as solemn as ever. Tilting his head downward, his sharp, brown eyes were overshadowed by a black and yellow fedora hat.

Tsuna pouted. Meanwhile, Haru cooed at Tsuna's adorableness.

"I-I'm not c-cute!" Tsuna shouted, his eyes showing the extent of his frustration. "Don't call me cute!"

"But I think Tsuna-kun is very cute," said a very familiar voice.

The young boy whipped around to find the source of the voice that could make flowers and happiness bloom in the hearts of many boys. It was the School Idol—Sasagawa Kyoko.

"K-K-Kyoko-chan!"

She smiled as her brown hair bobbed up and down gracefully. Tsuna literally melted into the pool of love, and it was then Reborn chose to speak. Tsuna's smile of happiness was instantly wiped off as he saw the slightest smirk of his sadistic tutor.

"R-Reborn, p-please don't—"

"Why Kyoko, are you enjoying another day of cake and sweets?" Reborn spoke fluidly with a deep, baritone voice, "I thought your 'appreciation day' was last week."

The young girl blushed, and Tsuna could _smell_ the horror of what was to come. "Well, you see… I got my test results today…and…"

"I see, you got into your dream school, huh?"

Kyoko grinned and nodded profusely, "Yes, I got into Midori."

"Hahi! M-Midori?" Haru said, "That's the school Haru will be going to!"

"Really?" Kyoko beamed, "Then I'll have a friend to go with!"

Somehow, Tsuna felt very, very left out. But that feeling was soon replaced with dread only a few minutes later.

"Tsuna-kun, where will you be going?"

He choked on his own spit before clearing his throat. "Um, I-I'm not sure—"

"Vongola."

"What?"

"Vongola Private Academy." Reborn stated with his _**that is final**_ tone.

"Hiiiiiiie! Not Reborn's scho—"

"Amazing, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko clapped her hands and laughed, "I knew you were really smart. Now, we can still meet each other during the holidays and weekends!"

"Right? Haru thought it was a great idea too! Everything will be _perfect_!"

And silently, Tsuna had to disagree with his crush and stalker. Reborn's crooked smirk was enough reason to think so. Now, his gut feeling had been proven right all along.

And when the young boy went home, he was met with a large, cardboard box big enough for Tsuna to avoid is usual tripping. However, the white envelope beside it caused him to tumble to the floor. On it, there was the insignia of the prestigious school with perfect, large print letters in beautiful calligraphy. It was addressed to the one and only Dame-Tsuna.

"Hiiiiiie! How did it get here so fast?" Tsuna thought out loud, rubbing his sore head, "W-wait…I didn't even apply for this school. What the heck…?"

He diligently opened the massive envelope and found different files and forms to sign and fill. What caught his eyes was the principal's letter, addressed directly to him, with a small, orange flame flickering about. Tsuna's eyes bugged out as he reached for the flame. It was _extremely_ hot.

"H-how did these papers not get burned?" Tsuna shouted as he flailed his scorching fingers. "What the hell is going on?"

"Oh Tsu-kun, you're back," Sawada Nana spoke with her usual motherly smile, "why didn't you say anything? Come, I made your favorite curry rice."

"S-sorry mom, maybe later!" Tsuna said, quickly carrying the heavy box to his room. He dropped the white envelope two times and almost fell over each time he tried to pick it up. Futilely, he ended up kicking it all the way to his room.

As he walked toward his messy bed, he plopped down and made an effort to read the letter without burning himself again. The flame danced brilliantly, and Tsuna felt the urge to touch it again.

_Dear Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun,_

_It is a pleasure to have you join our wonderful community at Vongola Private Academy, and I write this letter to congratulate you for your admittance to one of the most prestigious schools in the world. _

_I must tell you, I was very surprised to have one of my best students recommending you. He's a very difficult individual, you see, and is very hard to please. Nevertheless, I trust his judgment more than anyone else as he is an extremely capable man. I believe you are acquainted with Reborn-kun—he's a true genius. _

_Back to the topic, I apologize for looking into your personal record as I truly wondered if you could meet the VPA standards. We strive for our students to be exceptionally brilliant, and most of them are rather well known. Reborn was both Italy and Japan's top student, and a few other students had a very credible reputation. _

_However, the name of Sawada Tsunayoshi never rang a bell to me. But looking further into the matter, I realized you were more than qualified. (1) You happened to be Japan's top student this year and had always managed to list in the Top Five. (2) You had Reborn-kun's approval. (3) You passed the VPA Scholars Exam with the highest score for the year of 20XX. _

_Thus, all fees and tuition will be paid by VPA. I hope you will have a wonderful three years at Vongola Private Academy. Also, due to meeting the prerequisites, you are given the honor of being this year's Decimo Student Council President. This condition must be met if you wish to attend VPA._

_Again, I must congratulate you once more—it is the first time for a scholarship student to become a council president. Your duties and schedule are on page ten. I wish you luck, Tsunayoshi-kun. _

_Sincerely, _

_Timoteo Vongola _

Vongola the Ninth

_PS: Please give my regards to Iemitsu-kun. I hope we can have another chat one day. _

Note: Please do not try to touch the flame on top. It will burn.

Tsuna let his doomed predicament settle down slowly, the agony and dread seeping into his brain. He processed the information for a minute before reaching for his phone. He hit the speed dial for one.

"Hello?" said a man in a gruff voice. It sounded a bit giddy and drunk, but sober enough for Tsuna to reason with.

"Hey, dad, do you know a guy name Timoteo?"

"Vongola the Ninth? Yeah, what about him?"

"Oh, so this isn't some stupid game Reborn made up."

"What did Reborn-kun do this time?"

"Nothing. Bye." Tsuna spoke, dazedly confused. He snapped the phone shut before he could even finish thinking. "No, no. This isn't possible. It's a dream…yes, a dream."

The phone rang again, and Tsuna picked it up without any real intention to answer. Until he heard the voice of his "difficult to deal with" tutor.

"Hey, Dame-Tsuna, have you gotten the mail?" Reborn's voice was impatient, "You haven't called me yet."

Tsuna jumped up suddenly and landed on his face. "Reborn! I knew it was your fault!"

"What are you talking about, Dame-Tsuna?"

"Don't pretend! You pulled some strings to get me admitted into VPA!"

"I only told Timoteo that you met the requirements."

Tsuna gasped. "Y-you called your own principal by his f-first name!"

"So?"

"…"

"…Thought so."

"B-but this can't be possible!" Tsuna was in hysterics, "I never took some Scholars Exam or whatever it was!"

"…Look at your test results."

Tsuna held it up closely to his face.

"Go to the bottom right hand corner. What does it say?"

He looked, "Vongola Private Academy Scholars Exam: 97.536%."

"See?"

Tsuna didn't get it at first. It took a minute before he exploded, "What! Is that why I sat in the testing room for another three hours after the National Exam?"

"…"

"Reborn, don't tell me you…if you did I'll—"

"You think you're threatening me?"

"…"

"…Thought so."

"B-but…I don't want to go to VPA. It even says I have to be some 'council president'," Tsuna spoke earnestly, "You of all people should know I don't do well with pressure or responsibility."

"But what would Kyoko think?"

That caught him off guard. "K-kyoko-chan?"

"Who would she like better: a man who is responsible and capable, or a loser who tries to run away?"

"…"

"…Thought so." Reborn said.

A sigh was heard, and then he hung up. Tsuna didn't notice until he snapped out of his ten minute reverie.

_Kyoko-chan…_

Defeatedly, he flipped to page one and started reading.

*****Fin*****


	2. Vongola Student Council

**Title:** The Greatest Student Council

**Summary: **When Sawada Tsunayoshi arrives at the world's greatest high school, he meets some strange, colorful people known as the Vongola Student Council. Contains Decimo, Primo, Arcobaleno, Varia, and Millefiore characters. AU

**Pairings:** R27, G27, X27, 10027 and various others

**Rating: **T (Just in case)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the great KHR—the awesomeness that belongs to Amano Akira-sensei. If I did, it would've been a yaoi. I also don't own Clue, the board game!

**Author's Note:** I suddenly had this idea after a dream of my version of KHR high school. I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors which I do my best to avoid. There are a few points I want to clarify:

1. Millefiore characters shall come in later chapters (if there are any later chapters…) because the only Funeral Wreath I like is Byakuran. :P

2. Decimo Generation is around fifteen with Kyoya and Ryohei as sixteen year olds. The Arcobaleno are a year older, and the Primo Generation is all eighteen. Oh, and the Varia are around sixteen.

3. Some of the relations will be altered to suit my needs as this fanfiction's author. Also, they might be kinda OOC (ex: Tsuna's extremely book-smart). But oh well. It's AU, after all.

4. I'm not sure who Tsuna will be with in the end (cuz my dream was cut off in the middle and only resumed for an estimated five minutes before I woke up again). Give me a review on who you think Tsuna should be with. Or better, maybe I should make a poll (if I can figure that out…). It seems like it's between Giotto and Reborn even though Primo hasn't even made an appearance yet…but he will…in this chapter.

5. For the Arcobaleno Student Council, there will be no Yuni or Lal Mirch, but they will (probably?) make an appearance somehow. VPA is an all-boy's school. XP

6. This is kind of a crazy chapter. Kufufufu no fu! XD

7. Ciao-Ciao!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

_~Vongola Student Council~_

By: Technotonic

* * *

><p>Three days before the first day of school, Tsuna started packing his belongings and getting ready for the big day. Even though there was still 259,200 seconds before his doomed life at VPA, Tsuna could not even sit still. He wasted every minute checking and rechecking, desperately thinking of anything else that could help protect him at a dangerous school. He wasn't exactly bully-proof, and every year, the same type of bullies always thought it was fun to pick on a nerdy boy. They called him "Dame-Tsuna"—he still was.<p>

However things changed when Reborn came. It was during the last few months of grade school, and people were preparing for the graduation period. When Tsuna's name was called, a boy named Mochida brought a few hooligans to humiliate the poor boy. They laughed loudly and started a rowdy cheer of 'Dame, Dame, Dame-Tsuna!'. Then Reborn came, and everything was instantly silent.

Everyone knew the Italian transfer student was the embodiment of danger. He came from a wealthy family who the neighbors suspected to be Mafiosi—his father looked like a Mob Boss. Even the local Yakuza boss bowed when they saw Reborn which further cemented the "Italian Mafia Famiglia" theory. However, the solemn boy never talked so no one knew the truth. His actions spoke louder than words.

Tsuna had admired him. Now, after all these years, he was just plain scared.

But during that elementary graduation night, Reborn was followed with a heavy amount of bodyguards—all around six feet tall—which looked ridiculous at such a small town gathering. He told the guards to step aside and gave Mochida and his thugs a good thrashing. Mochida ended up bald, and Tsuna just stared.

"Hey you."

"M-me, sir?"

Reborn scoffed, "I'm around the same age as you. Don't call me 'sir'."

Tsuna nodded his head furiously, eyes widen with fear, "Y-yes, um…um, Reborn-san."

"Just Reborn is fine. You're going to be my lackey from now on."

"…Huh?" Tsuna said, genuinely confused, "W-what's a lackey?"

The older boy sighed, "Looks like I need to tutor you too. You're too stupid to even be my _lackey_."

"Y-you just called me _stupid_!" Tsuna said, horrified. "That's a bad word!"

Reborn narrowed his eyes, "_So?_"

"…"

"Thought so."

And throughout middle school, Tsuna slowly learned what the word 'lackey' meant. His grades had always been mediocre at best, and occasionally he would be reprimanded for bringing home a C or a D. However, his new friend had taken things to a whole new level. Reborn had made sure to tutor Tsuna with some _special _techniques, techniques that consisted of booby traps, dynamite, and an electric chair. He also made convenient use of his feelings for Sasagawa Kyoko. It made his intelligence grow at an exponential rate, but he could never keep up with Reborn. That was _impossible_.

"Maybe I should bring pepper spray," Tsuna mused, then subsequently shook his head, "No,no. It's not like I'm going to be attacked or molested—we're all guys."

He continued to ponder possibilities. He took the bottle of pepper spray and slid it into one of the compartments of an orange suit case, "We live on an island—if there are any wild animals or bears, I'll use it to protect myself…yeah."

He was still horribly naïve after all these years.

"Hey Dame-Tsuna, when are you going to stop pacing around? It's annoying," Reborn, who had invited himself over to Tsuna's house for some curry rice, said. "I'm pretty sure you're finished packing—you have three suitcases filled."

"But it's best to be prepared. I've never lived away from home before."

"If you need help, just ask me or Timoteo." Reborn spoke while playing with his pet chameleon, Leon. "He's pretty lenient. Just remember to bring some wine."

"W-wine?" Tsuna asked, his eyebrows scrunched in disgust, "We're underage, Reborn, and not everyone can get away with the law."

"But you'll need it," Reborn spoke sagaciously, as if he were offering good advice, "You're roommate's Xanxus, right?"

Tsuna failed to understand, "…yeah, and what about it?"

His friend sighed, "I guess you'll only understand once you meet him, but just bring the wine for your own good."

"You speak as if you know who he is."

"Yes, and I wish I didn't." He scoffed, "He's Timoteo's adoptive son, Xanxus Vongola. A troublemaker."

"And yet he's the Council President of the Varia Class?"

"Well," Reborn sighed, "I'll admit that he's smart and meets all the prerequisites, but he's more of a dictator than a Mob Boss."

"R-Reborn, neither of those is a good thing."

"My point exactly."

"So this dictator is my roommate?" Tsuna gulped, "I knew God hates me! I always get stuck with bullies! Do you think they'll give me an exception, and let me change dorms? You said Vongola the Ninth was a lenient person, right?"

"Unfortunately, that can't be compromised. It clearly states on page one that there will be no room changes." Reborn stated, ignoring his little friend's horrid cries. He placed Leon on top of his jaggy, black hair. "You're just gonna have to take a lot of counseling classes."

"W-what?" Tsuna cried, his eyes pleading, "Re-Reborn! You said you'll help me!"

He laughed as Leon turned into a pair of earmuffs. "No can do."

The poor, future Council President of the Decimo Class decided to sneak one of his father's favorite Chateau Margaux into a duffel bag. It was better to be safe than sorry.

***27***

On the first day of school, Tsuna woke up at four in the morning even though the bus was supposed to pick him up at seven. He just couldn't sleep. And by the time he finished eating and was all dressed, it was only around five o'clock. He decided to make sure the bottle of wine was still in its place and was glad his father was not around because Sawada Iemitsu could sense the presence of liquor from a mile away.

When it finally turned six, Tsuna silently wondered how he was still alive. The jittery nervousness should have killed him, if nervousness could kill. He greeted his mother with a small smile, pretending to have only just woken up. Nana was surprised.

"My, my, Tsu-kun, you've actually waken up by yourself!" She laughed, flipping the omelet while giving her only son a small hug, "Mama's going to miss her little Tsu-kun. But don't worry—Mama is so proud and happy that she will be able to brag to the other old ladies."

"M-mom," Tsuna sighed but managed to maintain his smile. "The omelet is starting to burn…"

"Oh my!" Nana cried as she hurried to save Tsuna's second breakfast.

Reborn came around twenty minutes later, and through the windows, Tsuna could see eight bodyguards circling around the innocent neighborhood. The same bodyguards who were at the elementary school graduation. The young boy face palmed.

"Reborn!" He shouted as he pointed to the direction of the guards. One of the guards must have had telepathy because he swirled around to face Tsuna, eye to eye. "Hiiiiie! Didn't I tell you to leave your bodyguards at home?"

The older boy calmly bit into his omelet, "I must have forgotten."

"It's because you have a really bad personality!" Tsuna yelled, tugging at the edge of his hair, "You never listen! Now, as a victim of circumstances, people will think I'm a rich snob!"

"At VPA, some are snobs, but everyone is rich. If you're neither, then you're not normal. You'll get bullied again."

Tsuna fell into a pit of doubt and despair.

After the short breakfast, Reborn's guards drove them to their bus stop. It was a ten minute ride on an illegally customized Range Rover that had features like a bazooka and a cannon blaster. Tsuna's family didn't own a car, much like everyone else in the town, so no one gave a second thought to the suspicious car.

The guards unloaded their belongings with ease, muscles bulging from underneath their black suits. They drove away for about a minute, suddenly stopping after a hundred feet and pulled out binoculars. One of the guards, Guido, caught a small squirrel when a bush rustled. They quickly had the poor animal at gunpoint before deeming it a false alarm. The squirrel ran away as fast as it could.

"Re-Reborn, can't you tell them to go out further?" Tsuna asked, "Or better, tell them to go home?"

"They won't listen even if I tell them to. Not if they want to live." Reborn stated, unperturbed, "My dad would probably murder them, even though I don't need any protection."

From his uniform, he produced a small, green gun. Tsuna squealed, trying to run away like the poor squirrel from before.

"H-H-How did you get that?" Tsuna bellowed. He quickly shook his head, "No, don't tell me! I-I don't want to know! I want to stay as innocent as I can."

"Quiet, Dame-Tsuna. It's only Leon." Reborn scolded sternly, "I told you before, this is the art of the box weapon— he can shape-shift into anything I wish."

"I don't see a box."

Even though he rolled his eyes, Reborn looked extremely masculine. His hat covered his eyes once more as a yellow box was produced. "It's here, you dope."

It was then another boy came over. The boy was handsome, even with average, Asian features and was well toned. He looked athletic, wearing a comfortable sweatshirt underneath his uniform blazer. He looked at the twosome and smiled, walking over with a sportsman's stride.

"Hey Tsuna!" The tall boy cheerfully called, "And Reborn-senpai! Didn't think I'll be able to see you two ever again!"

He gave the smaller boy a warm, friendly pat on the back. He was Yamamoto Takeshi, the star of the baseball club in their former middle school. Tsuna had always gotten along with the class heartthrob, and Reborn never minded the happy-go-lucky guy's company. They were pretty good friends until Takeshi moved away during their second year of middle school.

"Yamamoto!"

"Hey, Yamamoto. I didn't think you would attend a school like VPA." Reborn said coolly, hiding the gun and the box. "Lots of things must have happened."

He grinned, "Yeah, the old man finally opened a Sushi restaurant at Ikebukuro. It's been nice ever since."

"I-I see." Tsuna smiled. He always knew that the Yamamoto family had financial difficulties, and for Tsuyoshi-san to finally achieve his dream, Tsuna was truly happy. "I'm glad we can be together again. It's been pretty lonely ever since you left."

"Yeah! We have a lot to catch up with!"

Their conversations were only tidbits of past recollection, and they laughed together at the shared memories. Finally when the bus came, Reborn playfully asked, "So, Yamamoto, you're here as a scholarship student? Didn't think you were the honors student type?"

The tall boy laughed, "Well, I barely made it in. But because my old man paid for the tuition and a baseball scholarship, I was admitted. Unbelievable, right?"

Tsuna's eyes bugged out, "What? You're kidding, right? The tuition is like around half a million!"

"Nah, it's not a big deal. Well, at least that's what my old man said."

"Yamamoto, Takeshi. Age fifteen. Son of millionaire Yamamoto Tsuyoshi who has recently acquired a mass fortune from sushi shops. Heir to the Takesushi Restaurants." Reborn stated as he read from a mysterious packet, "He named the shop after you?"

"Well, the first shop in Ikebukuro was called Takesushi. It's pretty cool, right?"

"R-Reborn, where did you get that packet?" Tsuna asked, exasperated, "Don't tell me you're a stalk—"

The young boy was subsequently hit by the rolled up packet. He yelped, rubbing his much abused head. "Hiiiiiie!"

"It's from my famiglia's information network." The older boy spoke in a dignified manner, smacking his poor friend once more. "Guido just gave it to me. He had to make sure Yamamoto wasn't some ninja."

"N-ninja?"

"Let's ignore him, Yamamoto."

"Oh, we're playing the silent game?"

After a few more students arrived and a couple minutes later, the trio was on board the Vongola Coach, a luxury class bus provided by the Vongola Corporations. There were only about thirty students though the bus could seated up to seventy people.

"Don't stare like an idiot, Dame-Tsuna."

"B-but everyone stands out so much. Are these really students?" Tsuna gulped.

"Of course, everyone here is part of the Vongola Student Council."

_Ehhh? _Tsuna thought, nervously. The trio sat in an incredibly spacious three-seater on the left. There was nothing to obstruct his feet from stretching out, and he had a clear view of a plasma TV. Tsuna felt as if this bus could be a perfect, future home.

He took a look around him and decided that his imagination had failed him. When he had thought of rich snobs, he thought of Reborn who was the only rich person he had ever known. If everyone at VPA were rich, then that would instigate that they were like Reborn. Tsuna had nightmares imagining a crowd of Reborns with large sized hammers. Thankfully, the Vongola Student Council looked like decent albeit diverse people.

The staff members, who all dressed in black suits, loaded the suitcases and duffel bags onto the bus. Soon after, they sat in the front near the driver, directing the students to the bus's amenities and playing all sorts of childish games. One such game was the Vongola Style Clue.

"Clue?" asked a senior named G. No one knew what his real name was, but he had insisted to be called by a single letter. "Isn't that a deduction board game?"

"Ha, ha. I've watched the movie before!" His friend, Asari Ugetsu, nonchalantly exclaimed. "I thought it was pretty funny when the Singing Telegram Girl died. She was just dancing, and suddenly, she was shot down."

"Flute bastard, that's not funny. It's morbid and random."

"Really?" Yamamoto wondered, "I think that's pretty funny too."

"I can't believe there's actually a person who thinks Asari is funny." A green haired upperclassman named Lampo stated boredly. He looked over to a dark haired boy whose one eye was closed completely. "What do you think?"

Lambo, his younger brother shrugged. "Maybe they're related."

"B-but, isn't there too many people to play Clue?" Tsuna asked in a fearful tone. "We have almost thirty people to include."

"This is the Vongola version of the game, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn spoke deeply, his eyes shadowed, "There's a twist."

One of the staff members, Turmeric, chuckled. "It's not as dangerous as Reborn makes it to be. This game is based on VPA. The objective is for the newbies to get to know each other, and it also helps them become acquainted with the school's layout."

"Thus, this board game is special." Oregano, one of the head coordinators, said while adjusting the rim of her glasses. "There are 27 suspects, with 27 different murder weapons, and 10 different buildings in which the murders take place. That's a total of 7290 different possibilities. The rules are similar to the traditional Clue."

"The one who wins will be given the permission to change their dorm or roommate."

"R-Really? Is that really—"

"You can even change your dormitory? And floor level?" Reborn quickly asked, surprising Tsuna. It was the first time he had ever saw his tutor get fired up for something as childish as a game.

Oregano and Turmeric nodded.

"Then I shall be the winner."

***27***

"The culprit is Reborn! The murder weapon is Hibari's steel tonfas, and the building is Kokuyo Reacreational Center!"

"No, no, the culprit is Council Advisor and Disciplinary Head Hibari Kyoya in the Kokuyo Reacreational Center! The weapon is the Primo's I-Gloves, and the murdered victim is Treasurer Rokudo Mukuro!"

"All wrong!" Oregano declared, "And there's no category for murdered victims. Just saying."

Defeatedly, Skull, a junior, and Gokudera, a Decimo freshman, scribbled on their Detective Notes sheet. After two and a half hours later, they had only played a single game, ending inconclusively. A second round was decided, but a half an hour into the game, there was still no clear winner. Reborn gritted his teeth in silent anger.

"Next, Sasagawa."

"Ok, I EXTREMELY suspect that the culprit is Council President Xanxus! The murder weapon is the Vongola Quarto's fork in the EXTREME Vongola Main Building! The murdered victim is Executive Member Leviathan!"

"THE BOSS WOULD NEVER MURDER ME! IF HE WERE TO WANT ME DEAD, I WOULD GLADLY—"

"Didn't I say there was no category for murdered—"

"Hey Trash, there's no way I would use a weapon as weak as a _fork_. You scum, are you trying to insult me—"

"NEXT…!" Turmeric shouted, "It's Giotto's turn—"

"But I thought I was EXTREMELY right—"

Ignoring the younger boy, Giotto carefully studied his cards, his intuition starting to move its gears. "The murder weapon was G's archery, and the crime scene is the Cloud Dorm. The culprit is Executive Member Daemon, and regretfully the murder victim was me."

"Giotto-kun, I'm very sorry to hear about that—"

"Hey! Why are you so nice to him?"

"—but you are very close to the answer. The culprit is Daemon—"

G snarled. "Bastard, I knew you were a traitor!"

"—and the murder weapon is indeed G's Archery."

"Fufufu, it's your weapon that kills your boss and childhood friend."

The two seniors continued to glare, and their silent fight continued.

Meanwhile, Tsuna quietly whispered, "Hey, why does it seem like the Primo President always knows the answer?"

His shoulders were lightly tapped, and upon turning around, he met the red eyes of an enraged storm god. "Brat, that's called 'Hyper Intuition'."

"Hiiiiiiie!"

"G, Daemon. Please behave. If you continue, we'll look bad in front our underclassmen." Giotto spoke calmly. He turned his attention to the frightened Decimo President and smiled. "Sorry about that."

Tsuna only nodded in awe, his head bobbed in a rigid manner. Apparently he was rendered into a comatose, vegetable state after being threatened by the Primo Boss's underlings. G and Daemon consented and stopped their little squabbling, but beady eyes threatened to kill. It wasn't exactly a good first impression, but it surely was intimidating. At least to Tsuna.

"…alright, next is Belphegor." Oregano announced.

"Ushishishi, the culprit was Daemon. He killed Giotto in the Arcobaleno Cafeteria with G's archery."

"Wrong. Next, Colonello."

"The culprit was Daemon. He killed Giotto in the Rain Dorm with G's archery."

"Incorrect. Mammon."

"The culprit was Daemon. He killed Giotto in the Sky Dorm because he refused to pay his workers' salary. Daemon then used G's archery to blow up—"

"No need for detailed stories. Xanxus is next."

"The culprit was the Daemon scum. He killed the trash named Giotto with G's archery at the Mist Dorm."

"Hey bastard, I know Daemon is a scum, but take back the 'trash' comment!"

"C-can we stop saying that Daemon killed me?"

"I didn't know you were so sensitive." Asari said, patting his friend on the back. "It's ok—it's only a game."

"But the more you say it, it seems like the truth."

"It's fine," Asari smiled a bit too brightly, and for once, Giotto couldn't read his friend's intentions. "Please continue, Oregano-san."

"Reborn-kun, your turn."

"The culprit was Daemon. He killed Giotto with G's archery at the Sun dormitory."

"…C-Correct." Turmeric said as opened the sealed envelope. As he took out the cards, a camouflaged chameleon slowly crawled towards its master. "H-huh? One of the cards is missing."

"It's Reborn!" Gokudera, a silver haired freshman exclaimed, pointing his finger at the Arcobaleno President. "That chameleon is eating a card!"

All heads whipped to Reborn who coolly smirked, looking unperturbed. "Told you I was going to win."

Tsuna groaned, "What the hell, Reborn! That's cheating!"

"What are you talking about?" Reborn asked as innocently as he could. But he was too cool for that and ended up looking cocky. "Also, it's not called cheating. It's called being resourceful. You'll need to learn that one day, and you better be happy I'm giving you a free lesson."

"Senpai," Yamamoto, for once, did not look happy. At all. "You can't do that. That's not good sportsmanship. It's not fair."

"Nothing is fair. Fare is what you pay to take this bus."

"Hey bastard, that was not funny at all." G scowled.

"Whatever. It's not like I'm getting paid for this." A hooded boy with purple, tear-like streaks said. This gloomy boy was named Mammon, a young freshman who looked identical to his older brother Viper. The two brothers were almost indistinguishable, and they both were the treasurer of their respective councils.

"Damn you, Reborn!" Skull, a junior who seemed neither smart nor wealthy, roared. His hands were at his hips, and he tried to straighten his back. Try as he might, he did not manage to look tough.

Reborn swatted the poor boy away, "Skull, you're just a useless lackey. Be gone."

"Voooooi! I say we should just have a match! Let's fight this out—"

"I EXTREMELY AGREE—"

"Trash, keep it quiet or I'll—"

"Ushishishi, this is getting interesting, huh?"

"…Bel-senpai, stop treating me like a dart board…"

"Kufufufu…"

"Maa, maa, everybody should just calm down—"

_"Everyone, please be quiet—"_

"Vooooi! You shut up, dumb blond!"

_"—or Alaude will—"_

"You bastard, what did you just call Primo?"

_"—arrest—"_

A pair of handcuff swirled around a slender finger of a white-blond haired man. A younger boy, who looked similar despite different hair color, wielded a pair of steel-hard tonfas. He had the expression of a rudely wakened lion that had also not been fed for a week. His dark black orbs were the eyes of a murderer. However, it was his older counterpart who spoke.

"I do not like cheating. We shall start this over, and Council President Reborn of the Arcobaleno Class will be disqualified. If you disagree, I'll have to forcibly arrest you." Alaude spoke calmly, his eyes a cold blue. "Objections?"

Reborn was silent, his eyes hidden by the fedora. But he smirked.

"…wait, so Reborn is the President of the Arcobaleno?" came the voice of a very Dame-person. "Seriously?"

"…Dame. Dame, dame, dame."

"Ehhhhhh!"

"Shut up herbivore, or I'll bite you to death."

***27***

"The culprit is me, and I killed Lambo with the Thunder Pacifier. The murder victim was killed in the Vongola Amusement Park."

"Correct, the winner is Verde." Oregano stated, "Would you like to change your room?"

The junior who wore a lab coat over his uniform shrugged, "I would rather sleep in the Vongola Laboratories in the Science Department."

"…Request accepted."

***Fin***

**OMAKE:**

Soon after, the staff members sat in the front near the driver, directing the students to the bus's amenities and playing all sorts of childish games. One such game was the Vongola Style BS.

"Huh?" Tsuna said wearily, after losing all the other games. "What's a BS?"

A boy named Lampo, who was two years older than him, sighed, "You sure are innocent."

"…Huh?"

"He means you're stupid, Dame-Tsuna."

One of the bus coordinator, Oregano, explained. "BS is a card game where the players try to get rid of their cards. You're supposed to place a certain number of cards face down and claim what they are. Lying is acceptable, but everyone assumes it's the truth. However, if someone says 'BS', the card will be turned over. Whoever is wrong has to pick up all the cards in the middle."

"…Oh, I see. But why is it called—"

"Shut it, herbivore."

"Hiiiiiie!"

***Until Next Time***

**Ending Note: **Yeah, this was a pretty crazy chapter. It's actually just an introduction of the student council as a whole group. Detailed descriptions of each council will probably be given in later chapters (if there are later chapter…). I included some R27 love…? Well, I guess it's not really love, but that'll happen later. I'll probably do some G27 cutesy love because I have my own preferences with that couple. There was also a request of 1827 which I'm actually not very familiar with. But the more I thought about, the more it stuck. Hibari is such a lovable albeit stubborn person. About the omake I included, I was going to use BS as one of the games but changed my mind very suddenly. I don't know why...Oh yeah, Clue is one of my favorite board games. Just saying. XD


End file.
